The present invention generally relates to the field of hydroponically growing plants that are root-nurtured, primarily without soil by a flowing liquid medium containing nutrients. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hydroponics growing method that has relatively better water height control and protection against rainwater intrusion and/or humidity loss. Additionally, the present invention requires relatively less solid growing media than other similar methods. The present invention also enables the sprouting of plant seeds, cuttings and the nurturing of seedlings.
The present invention allow the sprouting and nurturing of seedlings, height control of the hydroponics medium or fluid in a grotube, allow better sealing of the tubes, allow nutrient addition from below or above the plant root system, allow connections between the tubes, provide removable planter baskets or strainers that use no or lesser amounts of ROCKWOOL slabs or growing blocks and solid growth supports such as clay pellets and provide sealing plates that reduce the exchange of moisture out of or into the hydroponics system. The grotube and functional components are constructed of readily obtainable materials typically PVC or food grade PVC.